1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a device that complies with Bluetooth communication protocol, and more specifically to a slave device complying Bluetooth communication protocol with a simple architecture and to the related method for establishing a Bluetooth communication connection.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technology, wireless connection technology has been more and more widely used in people's lives and work. For example, a computer is connected with a mouse with wireless connection technology so that the mouse can be an input device for the computer and used to operate the computer. Currently Bluetooth technology is a wireless connection technology that is advancing quickly and being widely used.
Normally a method for establishing a Bluetooth communication connection between Bluetooth devices is the following. A Bluetooth device (hereafter referred to as the first Bluetooth device) transmits an inquiry signal and at the same time performs inquiry scanning so as to determine if there is another Bluetooth device (hereafter referred to as the second Bluetooth device) nearby. When the first Bluetooth device discovers the second Bluetooth device (and in the meanwhile the second Bluetooth device discovers the first Bluetooth device), the two Bluetooth devices determine which one (for example, the second Bluetooth device) functions as a master device and establish a Bluetooth communication connection. The other Bluetooth devices functions as a slave device. Next the second Bluetooth device, as the master device, transmits a paging signal and asks the first Bluetooth device (the slave device) whether the first Bluetooth device needs to establish a Bluetooth communication connection. Now, the first Bluetooth device as the slave device performs paging scanning and transmits a paging response to answer whether to establish a Bluetooth communication connection. Last, the second Bluetooth device as the master device establishes a Bluetooth communication connection with the first Bluetooth device according to the paging response signal transmitted from the first Bluetooth device as the slave device, and receives the signals from the first Bluetooth device (the slave device) by the established Bluetooth communication connection.
Hence, current Bluetooth devices normally have inquiry function, and can be determined to be a master device or a slave device according to the inquiry signal. In other words, current Bluetooth devices must be capable of operating as a master device and as a slave device at the same time.
However, some Bluetooth devices, such as a mouse as an input device for a computer, which only needs to transmit a signal to the computer to change the position of a cursor, do not need to refer to or know the status or information of other Bluetooth devices. In other words, although such Bluetooth devices are never required to operate as master devices, limited by the circuit architectures of the Bluetooth communication chips and the above-mentioned Bluetooth communication connection establishing method, these Bluetooth devices still need to be equipped with the functionalities of both master devices and slave devices so as to establish a Bluetooth communication connection. Hence, it is a waste of hardware resources to use current circuit architectures of the Bluetooth communication chips and current Bluetooth communication connection establishing method on devices that do not need to have the functionalities of Bluetooth master devices. In addition, because of the complexity of the circuit design and the corresponding software design, the cost required is relatively high.